Naruto of Yin and Yang
by happy2000
Summary: After Naruto took the Scroll of Sealing he found a note for him. Armed with it Naruto will create life and death. Mabye he just might restore his clan and become the strongest ninja ever.
1. The Begining of a New Life

Naruto of and Yang( I do not own Naruto)

Chapter 1

Sad, depression, lost, and regret. That is what I'm thinking now. I just failed my Graduation test. AGAIN! _"I am so useless. I can't even make a freaking clone."_ My name is Naruto Uzumaki.

I'm now 12 years old. I'm 4'9 and weigh 110lbs. I wear a neon orange jump suite with a white-collar and blue lines running along. I'm also dead last in my ninja classes.

I'm also a loner. I have zero friends and nobody is nice to me. Except for the Old Man. That's what I call the Hokage. The other people are Iruka- sensei and the people from the ramen stand. Although Mizuki- sensei is nice too.

Speaking of Mizuki- sensei, here he comes. "Hey Naruto, I'm really sorry you didn't pass. Iruka meant it for the best. You now Iruka can't stop talking about you sometimes. Even though he failed you doesn't mean he hates you. Heck, when he failed you I could see the regret in his eyes." Shocked was clear on my face. "Naruto I have an offer for you. It's a way to become a gein."

Again, shock was on my face. "I'll do it, whatever it takes." A smirk founded its way upon Mizuki- sensei's face. "Okay. Here is what your supposed to do." With that said Mizuki- sensei explained the plan. He told me I have to go to the Hokage Tower and steal the forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

(2 hours later...)

"I did it. I finally did it, I said." I finally finished the stupid clone jutsu. Although it wasn't the original clone jutsu.

It was just a hundred times better! It was a solid freaking clone and when it dispels all I learned will come back to me. This could be used for training too!"Take that you bastard,"I yelled.

Suddenly I had an epiphany. _"What if I copied all the jutsus in this scroll on my own_ scroll,"I thought. Then I immediately started to scribble down all the jutsu within the scroll. I did this process until I reached the end.

There lay a strange seal. Curious I reached out to touch it."Ouch,"I yelled. I accidentally cut my finger around the edge and got a paper cut. A drip of blood dropped on the seal.

For a second I panicked, I mean it could have ruined the seal and it could have exploded in my face right? Then a smoke plumed on my face. Once it dispels a gigantic scroll was there.

On it said_ To Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze_.

Hesitantly I opened the scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Hello son. Hows life, by now you are reading this because Oji-san allowed you to read this or you stumbled upon it. Hopefully it's not the latter. Anyway I'm writing this to tell you that your father is(drum roll please...)_

_ THE 4th IS YOUR no relation. I'm just kidding, JK. The 4th is your father._

_ I truly do love you. So does your mother, Kushina Uchia Uzimaki Namikaze. I can picture it now you just realizing your mother is a Uchia. Ha priceless._

_ Your grandma, Sora Uzimaki was raped by the son of a bitch Madara Uchia(thats how she got the Uchia name) When I heard that I wanted to kill him. Back on topic, in this scroll it has some of my most prized justu. Rasengan, Hirashen, etc. AND it explains your bloodline. The God of Creation eye. It has a total of 4 stages._

_1. Abillites similar to the Bakyugan and Sharingan_

_2. Gives you the Gravity release_

_3. Gives you the power to create things _

_4. Has the power to create life and destroy life_

_ Pretty bad ass huh. Though you can only activate this when in a near death situation. _

_Like the Sharingan. Now I got something to tell you. The Kyuubi is sealed inside of you. Hear me out before you yell, curse, and probably hurt one of your precious people. I did this because it was my duty._

_ I can't send on of my ninja to a mission I can't do myself. I couldn't ask a parent to sacrifice their child when I couldn't my self. I know you had a terrible life even though you shouldn't have. _

_I'm deeply sorry. I'll be watching you from Hevan._

_ Love,_

_ Minato Namikaze _

Now I was bawling his eyes out. Me, Naruto Uzimaki, was the jailor of the Kyuubi.

_"_Thinking about this is not ...sniff... not going t-t-too help me," I said." I-I-I need to g-g-get stronger. For my l-l-legacy and the villiage."With a new resolve set I stood up.

"I FOUND **YOU**!"Iruka-sensie suddenly appeared behind me."He he he. No I found you Iruka-sensie,"replied Naruto.

"**YOU IDIOT I FOUND YOU!." **After Iruka calmed down he popped the question."Why did you even steal the scroll. This better not be another one of your stupid pranks"

"Of course not. Mizuki-sensie said that if I got this scroll at this place then I'll become a ninja!"Surprise was on Iruka-sensei's face.*SCREEECH*Iruka pushed himself and I out-of-the-way when a big ass shuriken imbedded itself on the grass.

"Kufufufu Naruto-kun why don't you hand the scroll over,"said Mizuki as he stepped out of the shadow."NARUTO! Don't hand over the scroll. Run away,"yelled Iruka."h-h-uu?" Came the intelligent response from me.

"Whats going on here?"A smirk appeared on Mizuki's face."Hey Naruto, want to here a little secret. It's about your B-day.""No Mizuki. Don't tell him,"yelled Iruka."Tell me what,"Naruto said oblivious to the situation.

"Oh nothing much. Just that you're the 9 tailed fox in human form. Mocking us at every hour of the day with your dumbass grin."I had tears forming in my eyes. Not that I was the Kyuubi, but because of the betrayal of my very own sensei.

I thought he was one of my special people.*SCREECH* Another big shuriken was hurled in my direction. I was too shocked to move at the moment.

Blood splatter on my face. Not my blood but the blood of my sensei that I think of as an older brother.

"R-R-u-u-u-n-n,"Iruka managed to get out. With that said I sprinted into the foliage of the forest."Why do you still protect the pathetic demon. He killed your fucking parents for kami's sake,"shouted Mizuki.

"Y-Y-Y-ea-h-h-h y-o-uu-r r-r-i-gh-t-t a-a d-d-em-o-on i-i-i-s-s l-i-i-k-k-e tha-t-t-t," choked Iruka. '_So his one of them,'_ I thought sadly."B-u-ut Naruto is not a DEMON!" Strength had gathered in Iruka's words as he stated them.

"Suit your self. Time to die demon lover,"Mizuki said as he gathered multiple kunia to throw at his neck."Don't you dare touch Iruka-neechan,"I yelled. I was quite determined to beat that bastard to the ground."Hmph you and what army."

I smirked and put my hand in a hand seal."**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"Thousands and thousands of clones appeared in a puff of smoke."Let's get this party started eh bastard."And the beat down begins.

(20min later)

A beaten and bloodied bastard sat there. Iruka could not believed it. A failed academy student had beaten the whiteness off a chuin."WTF,"yelled Iruka."I think I over did it nee-chan,"I said.

Getting over his shock Iruka said," Eh Naruto get over here." Quickly I went over to Iruka."Now close your eyes."Naruto did this that until he felt something weighted over my forehead."Congruadulations you passed."

On my head was my very own leaf headband.

Tears started to flow from my eyes.I huged my former sensei and now my new nee-chan."Isn't this touching. A demon called his demon lover his brother." Cracks should have been heard 'cause both of them turned their heads that fast.

There Mizuki stood unharmed and in some sort of transformation. His bare chest is showing with a resemblance to a tiger. He was now at least 7 feet tall. He also growed some sort of tiger ears as well.

"Time to finish what I started." With that said Mizuki sprinted at med. chuin like speed. Which appeared as a blur to Naruto. Mizuki sent a powerfull uppercut which sent me up in the air.

Before I could land Mizuki did a powerful combo which consisted on punches, kicks, claw attacks, and elbow hits. This sent me down and a fissure was clear on the ground where I landed.

I groaned as bruises started to form and bones cracking.

As I got up Mizuki landed with a smirk. I then put my hands in the same place and called out,"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."**The same amount of shadow clones as before appeared and started their charge.

Mizuki kept out his smirk as he weaved in and out dispelling all the clones in the process."Now you see your pathetic demon powers are no match for Orochimaru-samma's."

He then pushed me into a tree. Iruka could not have felt more helpless as did at the 9 tail's attack. Mizuki smiled at the thought of killing the demon brat. He would be claimed as a hero while growing in power every second.

He brought his kunia up to my throat. My life flashed before my eyes. The time I first met the third hokage, the time I went to Ichruka's Ramen with the old man, then the beatings called 'fox hunt', and the time I got kicked out of the orphanage.

I lived a pretty shitty life. Then a burning sensation burned across my eyes. I opened my eyes to see things in so much clarity. Every thing was in slow motion. Even the kunia coming to my throat.

WHAAT! I immediately kicked the men in his errrr his crotch and jumped away.

"I think I lost a nut,"Mizuki said out loud. Iruka had to flinched at that.

"YOU DEMON! IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PICE OF SHIT!

**Fire style: Great Fire Ball** **Jutsu! **A great fire-ball came hurling towards my way. As I dodge the slow-moving fire-ball I had the sudden urge that I can do that jutsu too.

So I did exactly what Mizuki did **Fire style: Great Fire Ball Justu! **Another fire-ball, the same size as Mizuki's, came hurling towards him. Oh shit,"were Mizuki's last words as the fire-ball engulfed him.

As the fire died down I realized something I had just killed someone. Even though it was that bastard, I took a man's life.

What if the bastard had a wife and kid? Both could go to extreme lengths just to kill me? I broke down and cried.

Sudden warmth wrapped around my skin as Iruka hugged me. "Shhh. Its alright your big brother is here. Minutes passed as Iruka comforted me. I finally sucked it up after realizing that this is the job of a shinobi.

This is what I'm supposed to do. Kill all the threats to my village. I stood up. "Naruto what happened to your eyes,"questioned Iruka."Huh." I took of my forehead protector and look at the smooth steel.

There looking back at me was a wierd eyes. An yin yang symbol was where my pupil should have been. Instead of a normal iris color, it was blood-red.

"AYYYEEE,"I yelled.


	2. FLASHBACK 12 years ago

Naruto of and Yang( I do not own Naruto)

Chapter 2

I was dodging a flurry of slow kicks and punches. I was fighting some slow ass gein. For some reason my chakra is getting eaten up bit by bit.

It all started when I was practicing my bloodline when I stumbled into this training ground fulled with some haters.

They were 4 in all.

Now I'm felling sharingan like symptoms. I can see in slow motion, I predicted all attacks, and I copied all the ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu they showed me and threw it back at them.

So far my jutsu list has **Great Fire Ball, Water whip, Great Breakthrough, Air bullet, Thunder Ball, Hell viewing, False surroundings, **and **Mist Searvant**.

DAMN!

After kicking the dude away. I jumped back and sent a **Thunder Ball** at his direction while do all the blades coming after me.

I then fell into a stance I copied from the guy. By his expression I could tell the gein is pissed. In blind rage he charged while his buddies either sent some jutsu or tossed kunia.

The charging gein sent a faint, but I read it and sent a nice punch kick combo."**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU,"**I shouted.

Multiple of my clones were sent his way. Clone #1 kicked the dude in the air. Clone #2 punched him in clone #3's way. Clone #3 sent a **AIR BULLET** which sent the dude higher in the air.

Last but not least, I jumped up to his level and sent a **GREAT BREAKTHROUGH** that had shot him down faster than the surprised gein could follow.

The gein crashed down and landed in a heap. On the ground around him a small crater was there. Seeing their strongest get so defeated so easily, they retreated.

"We will be back demon," sneered one of the buddies. That said they picked up their fellow gein. Sneered one last time they shot off into the surrounding forest.

I fell down on the ground. No longer holding his façade. That fight took a lot out of him. Even though he wasn't touched he felt like being stampeded by a bunch of giant fan-girls."**It's because of the strain,"**said a mysterious voice. Naruto immediately shot up and looked around."**I'm not out there. I'm in you."**"K-K-k-y-y-u-u-ubi,"I stammered.

**"In your flesh."**I fainted. **"What a douche bag."**

(2 hours later...)

I awoke in a sewer. "WTF,"I yelled.

**"Shut the 9 levels of Hell Up"**,said the same voice again.

"**Before you start to run your pathetic human mouth let me explain. Kit I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko."I** looked like he was about to say something but the Kyuubi cut him off.**"SHUT UP. I told you to let me explain."**I was still being defieant."Oh yeah why should I trust you. You nearly destroyed the village."

**"Because I can tell you about your mother,"**said the Kyuubi."Tell me,"I said with puppy dog eyes.

**"Fine it all started 12 years ago..."**

*FLASHBACK*

"Push Kushina push,"said Minato Namikaze."YOU WHANT TO HAVE A BABY WHILE SUPPRESING THE KYUUBI,"yelled Kushina Uchia Uzimaki Namikaze!

"Ummmmmm no,"whisperd a scared shitless Minato. He mabe an SSS class shinobi, but hell has no furry over mad women.

"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

In a secluded area in the Fire Country, Minato was trying his hardest to push back the ferocious demon.

He and Biwako Sarutobi, a medic, were in a cave filled with numerous security seals with a shitload of anbu outside.

Suddenly an orange swirling pattern appeared in the middle of the cave. Out came a tall man with black hair and an orange swirling mask with 1 eye hole.

He was also wearing a black cloak with a chain. He had black shinobi sandals on too. "Kufufufu well what do we have here Sarutobi's wife, the kyuubi contaner, and the Yellow Flash. This should be intresting."Biwako jumped into action to only phase through him. The maked man grabed her by the hair and broke her neck.

Shit just got real.

Minato was shell shocked. Not only did this man killed Biwako, who is higj jouin level, easily but he also got past the anbu gaurds AND he got pass the security seals as well.

Before Minato could react the masked man had Naruto in his hand(naruto was born before This)"Give me the Kyuubi or else"

"Now lets not get to rash...,"Minato said. Not a second later Minato was behind the man with Naruto."Wow. The legend is true. You saved Naruto, but can you save yourself,"The masked man asked.*SIZZZLE*

Minato realized that the bundle was ful of exploding notes. Minato quickly threw the bundle away and flash towords his secret hideout.

Leaving Naruto there, Minato flashed backed to only find that it's abandon. He quickly flashed to one of his tags on Kushina.

There he found Kushina and the masked man. The masked man was preforning a ritrual to take the Kyuubi out of it's seal.

Minato tried to flash closer, but before he could the masked man put a kunia to Kushina's throat."Make another move and Kushina gets it."

Slowley but surley the Kyuubi was ripped out. The masked man looked straight at the Kyuubi's eye for it to suddenly change into a sharingan.

All of a sudden he threw Kushina up in the air so that the Kyuubi could inpale her. All the masked man and Kyuubi could see was a yellow fash. The Kyuubi hit nothing but air. Minato was holding Kushina bridal style. The 4th flashed away again. He and Kushina both reappered at the shack . He layed Kushina down.

Kushina started to cuddle with little baby Naruto. That was the sight that Minato flashed away with. He appeared ontop of the Hokage monument. There was the Kyuubi causing mayhem.

** SUMMONING JUTSU. **Gambunta appeared in a puff of smoke.**"Minato boy what do you whant,"Gambunta asked?**"I have a pest to take care of."Gambunta looked over and saw the Kyuubi.

**"Boy I'm strong but not that strong,"**said Gambunta."I know I just need you to hold him while I'll preform the ritual," said the yellow flash.

**"Alright but you owe me sake that'll last a life time."**Minato could only smile."We'll see about that."With that said Minato flashed away.

(20 min. later)

Minato reappeared ontop of Gambunta's head. Gambunta had to jump away forcing Minato to use chakra to stay ontop.

**"Ugghh he got me in the eye. Minato I have to go." **That said Gambunta dissapered. Then all of asudden The Kyuubi ig getting tired of fighting.

Minato realizes now that he's screwed both ways. The Kyuubi is using the Taied Beast Bomb. Minat quickly started to preforme a long serieas of handsigns.

**TIME SPACE STYLE TELEPORTAION JUTSU!**

The Kyuubi and the tailed beast bomb was transported to a clearing.

Minato preformed another long searies of handsigns **DEAD CONSUMING SEAL. 6 STAR SEAL. FORIGN CHAKRA SEAL!**

After all those jutsus the Kyuubi is sealed. The Masked man left. Minato dies. Sarutobi taking Naruto back. Kushina dies.

*FLASHBACK END*


	3. Please read!

Naruto of Yin and Yang( I do not own Naruto)

author notes

I'm sorry but I'm abandoning this story.

I lost interest in the plot. This story is up for adoption.


End file.
